The Princess Bride
by Lord Zeppelin
Summary: When Princess Piper is engaged to be married, she is kidnapped by a dashing rogue. But there's something familiar about this mask-wearing man. Prepare for a story filled with fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, Wallops, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, and miracles!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my Storm Hawks ****Princess Bride AU! Princess Bride has been one of my favorite movies ever since I first watched it nearly four years ago. Ever since then, I've been wanting to do a rendition of this classic tale. Thanks to a video by the lovely CarlottaStudios over on YouTube, I finally figured out how I wanted to do this. Now, get ready for a tale full of fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, and miracles!**

* * *

Our story begins on the world of Atmos on a small terra. While not as important, or even as big, as other terras, such as the capital city of Atmosia or the renowned Terra Rex, it was a modest little farming community in which its citizens lived peaceful lives; tending to their livestock and crops while knowing that they were safe from harm thanks to their protectors, The Sky Knights.

Within this community lived a young girl whose beauty was beyond compare. Her skin was a fine ebony and her hair a perfect dark blue color, like that of the starry night sky.

Her name was Piper.

While she was not of much importance due to her status as a mere farmer's daughter, she liked to act high and mighty. Her two favorite pastimes were riding her skimmer around the circumference of the terra and tormenting the young farm boy who worked her father's farm.

His name was Aerrow.

"Farm boy," She'd say to the young field hand, "I want you to clean and polish my skimmer. I want to see my face in it," She would demand.

And he would simply reply, with a small, sincere smile, "As you wish."

Those three words were all he ever said to the girl. No matter what manner of chore she asked or demanded of him, he would simply reply with those three simple words.

"Farm boy, I want you to chop these logs for a fire by this afternoon," She'd demand.

"As you wish," He'd say with a smile.

"Farm boy, I want you to fill these buckets with water," She'd say as he looked at her with those beautiful eyes and that smile of his, "... Please?"

And, as always, he'd reply with "As you wish."

It wasn't until some time later that she found out that whenever he said "As you wish", what he really meant was "I love you."

It was not long after that that she began to realize that she loved him too.

And it was there during the sunset, under a tree on a small hilltop, they kissed for the first time, signifying their love for one another.

However, their happiness was not to last.

Shortly after, young Aerrow left his home terra to seek his fortune out in the world. He made a promise to his love that, no matter what, they will be reunited someday with him being a man of renown truly worthy of her. With a final kiss farewell, he left on a passenger ship heading toward Terra Atmosia.

Unfortunately, tragedy struck in the form of the infamous Dread Sky Pirate Roberts, the terror of the trade routes. He was infamous for never leaving survivors, and Aerrow's ship was no exception.

The moment the news reached her ears, young Piper was mortified. She fell into a deep depression, too stricken with grief to go on. However, she tried her best to live on for Aerrow's sake. She knew that so long as she remembered him, he would not be completely dead.

And in the blink of an eye, six years had passed.

* * *

**Big thank you and ******Happy Birthday ** to CarlottaStudios for inspiring this story! Go check her out here on FanFicition or on YouTube or any of her other profiles/accounts. If you're reading this, seriously, you're great! (And you're welcome for the free publicity)**

**With all that being said, I will see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was six years after the death of Piper's beloved Aerrow. In that time, she had grown into a beautiful, strong, and most of all, intelligent young woman. Over the course of those six years, she fell in and out of depression at the memory of her lost love. On the day of the Spring Equinox, her home terra was visited by the most famous of all the Sky Knight squadrons, The Rex Guardians. It was then she met the leader of the group, Harrier, who, upon seeing the young woman's captivating beauty, asked her to be his wife.

It was a week later when Harrier unveiled her to his people as the soon-to-be princess of Terra Rex and his betrothed. As she was presented to the applauding crowd of people, she gave a dignified wave of her hand and a weak smile to her soon-to-be subjects.

However, even though she put on a brave face for them, deep within herself, she felt nothing but shame, sadness, and barren emptiness within her heart and soul.

She spent her days on Terra Rex exploring the forests that surrounded the kingdom on her skimmer. It was the only joy she could find. One day, on the eve of Aerrow's death day, when going through a stretch of forest near the edge of the terra, she heard someone call out from nearby. Following the voice, she was soon met with a trio of people: A young man with blonde hair, a young woman in her early-to-mid-twenties with purple hair, and a massive Wallop standing between them.

"Ah, hello and good day to you, madam!" The young man welcomed Piper. "We were wondering if you could possibly help us. You see we're part of a traveling circus troupe on our way to Terra Neon and we got lost and separated from the rest of our group. Could you maybe tell us where the nearest town is?"

"Well you're pretty far off course. You're on Terra Rex. The nearest town is quite a ways off, even by skimmer," Piper replied.

"Good to know," The man said before quickly pulling out a crystal staff and fired a small projectile at her, the bolt hitting her in the chest a shocking her; paralyzing her before she passed out.

"Junko, grab her and take her back to the carrier ship," The man ordered.

"On it, Carver," The Wallop replied as he walked over and slung Piper over his shoulder like she was made of feathers before he and the purple-haired woman made their way through the woods.

Before leaving, the man took out a scrap of cloth and tore it in just such a way that it looked as though it got torn in a struggle before attaching it to the princess' skimmer. Making sure the scene was perfect, Carver then turned and caught up with his team.

Soon enough, the group came to a clearing near the edge of the terra. Carver then took out a pinkish-purple crystal from his satchel and waved it in the air, revealing a carrier ship that filled the clearing.

As they prepared for takeoff, the woman turned to her accomplice.

"Hey, Carver, what were you doing back there?" She asked.

"I was planting a Cyclonian officer's emblem on the skimmer," Carver explained. "When the Rex Guardians find it, they'll suspect the Cyclonians of kidnapping their princess. Once they find her body dead on the Cyclonian's frontier terra's, their suspicions will be totally confirmed and the armistice between the terras and Cyclonia will be completely destroyed."

"Hold on, you never said anything about killing anyone," The Wallop known as Junko said in slight worry.

"I hired you to help me start a war. It's a very lucrative and well-regarded line of work with a long, proud history," Carver said.

"I just don't think it's right killing an innocent girl," Junko said letting his conscience get the better of him.

"Am I going crazy or did the word '_think_' escape your lips?" Carver asked in anger, "You weren't hired for your brains, you hippopotamic land mass!"

"I must agree with Junko on this," The woman said as she readied the engines.

"Oh-ho-ho, so the sot has spoken!" Carver exclaimed, stomping up to the woman, "What happens to her is not truly your concern. I will kill her! And remember this, never forget this: when I found you, you were so slobbering drunk, you couldn't buy _brandy_!" He yelled before turning his anger on Junko, "And _you_! Friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless! Do you want me to send you back to where you were? Unemployed, _on Terra Nord_?!" He asked rhetorically before stomping off to check on their prisoner, leaving Junko feeling downhearted.

Seeing her friend's emotional state, the woman walked up to the large rhino-man with a smile.

"That Carver, he sure can make a _fuss_," She said, emphasizing the last word, getting the Wallop to perk up and start thinking for a moment.

"Fuss, fuss… I think he likes to scream at _us_," He replied, doing the same with his last word.

"Probably, he means no _harm_," The woman said back.

"He's really very short on _charm_," Junko replied with a chuckle.

"You have a great gift for rhyme, darling," She said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Only most of the time, Starling," He said as he took the wheel of the ship and Carver re-entered the room.

"Enough of that!" Carver said angrily as he took a seat at the console and checked the gauges.

"Junko, are we clear ahead?" Starling asked as they began to take off.

"If we aren't, we'll all be dead."

"No more rhymes now, I mean it!" Carver yelled.

"Anybody want a peanut?"

"GAAAAHHH!"

* * *

**And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is the second chapter of this adaptation. Here we are introduced to the kidnappers.**

**Carver as Vizzini, Starling as Inigo, and, of course, Junko as the gentle giant, Fezzik.  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if these first two were really short. I'll try to lengthen them more in the next few. Until then, see you all later!**


End file.
